The Navi and the Human
by FallinAngel25
Summary: Dr. Wily is at it again and this time, he's trying to erase the whole Net World with a special Virus. Megaman tries to stop him but ends up getting the virus and gets older. And now he has feelings for...Maddy? How will Mr. Match and Roll feel about this?


**FallinAngel25: Welcome to my brand new story!! Yes it's about Megaman, Megaman Exe! Aka NT Warrior.**

**Zero: How come I'm not in this story?**

**FallinAngel: Because it's about Megaman EXE not X!!**

**Everyone: 0o**

**FallinAngel25: Yes I know that the couple of this story is different, but hey I just wondered about this for while. Every couple deserves a chance. thats what I think. **

**Mr Match: What!? Maddy and the wee little Navi?! No way!? **

**Roll: Megaman can't go with her!! She's human!!**

**FallinAngel: Alrighty then!! It'a story time! But first, a little summary.**

_Summary: The evil Dr: Wily creates a new virus that will destroy the whole net system by causing there the programs to malfuntion and turn into nothing but lost data. Thus allowing Wily to enter the destroyed net world and making it in his own dark world. Megaman and the rest of the gang tries to stop this insane plan, but something happens and the virus backfires on Megaman reversing the process making him older. They weren't able to stop the most of Wilys plan so now strong Net Navi's can enter the human world. Megman though is much more stronger, faster and much more unique. But now he's older, he desires certain things. He enters the human world many times, and starts to have certain unexpected feelings for someone more his age that was once his enemy. A retired world 3 official, Maddy. But how will Lan and his friends act! And also Roll and Mr. Match? Just read and find out! _

Inside an old beat up labortory, stood a man staring the wreakage. He knel down and felt the rough ground, tracing his finger along the shaped rocks and broken metals. The old man slowly stood up once again, and closed his weary eyes. Only thinking about the past, thinking about his defeat. He was once the most feared man in the world. Just mentioning his name, made humans and Navi's stiffen. But because of one little Nave, one small blue Net Navi. His plan of world domination was soon ceased to a halt. Still filled with anger and rage, he carried on his plan, and started a new organization. But everyone feared different things. No longer the insane genius, who created Navi's that could destroy the world. Now, a lonely man stood still, in his ruined labortory. Planning for revenge!

The one man who was forgotten, will now rise, and conquer. The only man who has the mind, and intelligence. The only villian, who never gave up in his plan. Dr Wily. A small laughter echoed through the wreck. The old man continued his way through his facility. He then came to a huge metal door that seemed to be not damaged from the explosion. Dr. Wily placed his hand in the middle of the door. A scanner then appered and scanned his hand. The machine responded. DNA matches...welcome Dr. Wily.

The enormous doors then opened reaviling, an untouched lab. Wily grinned. "So this placed wasn't destroyed from Pharoahman's explosion," snickered the genuis, "Excellent, I can then begin the Alpha program." When he entered the lab, the doors behind him sealed tightly. No one can go in or out without the matching DNA. The old man sat down and sighed. He was getting old, and he knew that he didn't have much time to live in this world. But he knew, that he can accomplish his goals and be able to live forever in the Net world, if his plan works.

He pressed a button on one of the computers and a huge screen came up. It held his new master plan. Actually, this was one of his previous plans, but it was to dangerous to use. But now, might be the perfect time to use it. Dr. Wily can't think of anything else that could work. "This could mess up some of my future plans, but all of net city, and the world net will be mine!" The senial man laughed in the darkness.

"Hey Lan!" There was no response. "LAAAAAN!!"

"Woah what the?!" Lan awoke from his couch shakened and frightened. Everyone in the room stared at him. "Ah...what?" He was confused and worried so he thought that he should do something to break the silence. The only thing he could think of was what he did best. Stood there and do nothing. "So, um what's up guys?" he tried to sound strong but his voice cracked up. Maylu, Yai, Dex, and Tory looked at Kan with angry eyes.

"LAN!!" screamed Maylu, "You slept through the movie!"

"Ya Lan even I wasn't bored of it." shouted Dex.

"And you were snoring so loud!" snapped Yai.

"Can't you stay awake at least for one time?" asked Tory.

There furious eyes laid in Lan. The young Net battler didn't know how to get out of the situation. Until...

"Lan turn to the news!" cried a voice. They all turned to see Lans mother running into the living room. "Mom what's wrong?" asked Lan very worried. She caught her breath and told them what she heard. "On the radio," she said, "There was some sort of threat about the Net world, and this world!"

"What!?" yelled everyone. They turned the channel to the News network.

"An urgent message was recieved today." said the female news reporter. "A man known as Mr. Wily threatens to destroy the net world and the human world. The goverment says that he may be lying to scare us, or demand ransom. But Mr. Wily does not wish to recieve a ransom. He says, at the stroke of midnight, the whole Net system will be under his control. So we urge you and the public, to turn off your computer and electronic devices, and any who have Net navi's to jack out and not enter the system until further notice.

"This is horrible!" cried Lan. "Wily's trying to take over the Net again? But with what? And why would he tell the whole world about his plan? "Lan maybe he has another plan," said Maylu, "Because he wouldn't just tell the whole world!" "Maylus right!" said Yai, "There has to be another part of this, maybe world 3 is in this as well!" Lan shook his head. He knew for certain that world 3 wouldn't try a stunt like this again. They all work at number one curry now. They no longer work for evil. "Lan!" yelled a voice. "Hmm Megaman?" ask Lan. "Maybe we should ask the guys from world 3 if they no anything about Mr. Willy plan." "Hey thats a good idea!" said Lan.

"Okay, Megaman, and I will go to number one curry. Can the rest of you guys jack in to net city and try to find out where Wily will hit?" "Sure thing" said Yai. "Yah!!" said Dex. "We'll stop that crazy old man, wont we Gutsman!" "Guts knows we will!" said Gutsman. "Iceman and I will try warn Aki and the rest of the Navi's in net city to jack out." replied Tory. Lan nodded. "Lan you be careful." said Maylu. Lan showed a thumbs up. "Dont worry," he said. "Megaman man and I will see you guys soon." And with that, Lan dissapeared from the room.

"Goodluck," whispered Maylu.

"So Megaman, do you think that we'll get any information from world 3?" asked Lan. Megaman only shook his head. "I really don't know Lan, but we should get some answers or clues." Lan smiled. "You always come up with good plans!" said Lan. He started to skate much more faster, so fast that he had time seeing where he was going. Not knowing what was infront of Lan, he ran right into someone causing them both to fly. "Ouch," he rubbed his sore butt. "Oh I'm so sorry." He look infront of him to see someone unexpected. "Oh Maddy!"

"Ouch," she said. "That really hurt Lan, why dont you watch were your going." Lan then collided against her. "You were just the person I was looking for!" Maddy tried to move away but Lan wouldn't let go. "What?" she said trying to pry him off. "I need your help!" he said. "What, what's wrong?

Lan explain to Maddy what was happening while they were walking to world number one curry. "So you see," he said. "We need to know if you guys know anything about Wily's plan about taking over the net." Maddy the smirked and stared at the ground. "So you think that were involved in it somehow eh?" she said. Her face then sadden. "Sorry to dissapoint you, but we no longer work as world 3 anymore, we all decided to quit that and live a peaceful life. Lan felt bad that Maddy took it the wrong way. He then tried to explain to her thay he didn't think that they were the enemies, but someone else stole his words.

"Maddy, Lan didn't mean it like that..."

"Megaman?" she asked.

"Yah, we just need your help. We really do. Because the whole Net world could be destroyed, and even the human world is in danger!"

"..."

"Can you please help us? C'mon, we need some clues so we can stop Wily."

"I'll tell you all I know Megaman."

"Thanks Maddy."

"Woah really?" exclaimed Lan. "Your actually helping us out?" Megaman rolled his eyes. "Of course she is Lan." Megaman then turned to Maddy. "I knew she would..." Maddy couldn't help but smile. "Lets go!" she said. They then ran down streets not knowing that there being watched. A small little mechanic fly was hovering over them. The side had a marking, it was a W. Wily. A red camera lens zoomed in,

"Tsk, tsk Maddy, I thought you were better then that..." A evil grin appeared on Dr. Wilys face. "So your going to tell them my plan are you, well my dear I'm afraid that I wont let you live after this." He then walked to a huge machine. "I'm going to have to make you suffer for your deeds, by destroying your Net Navi first, then...You will be next!" He then laughed.

"The Net world will be mine!"

**FallinAngel25: Dats all for now! I'll update soon! Please Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Megaman Exe or the other Megaman series. Why do I have to say this anyway?**


End file.
